


Snapchat

by unintelligiblescreaming



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV Karkat Vantas, Post-Canon, Selfies, Upd8 fic, bet you never thought we'd get to say that again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligiblescreaming/pseuds/unintelligiblescreaming
Summary: When you first stepped through the Door and onto the grassy hills dotted with trees, you flinched a little, worried about the terrifyingly blue sky and the scorchingly bright sun. Actually, you got halfway through a screech of alarm like the fucking idiot you are (WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU REALIZE THAT I AM NOT GODTIER I WILL NOT COME BACK WHEN THE YELLOW HELL ORB BOILS THE FLESH OFF MY SKELETON), before you remembered that Dave’s Earth had a completely benign, non-fatal sun. Dave gave a quiet “heh” at your antics, like the 100% certified douche he is. You graciously allow him to put an arm around you anyways. He is an adorable douche, especially with that tiny smile on his face that hasn’t gone away since the battle ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy you have no idea...

  
When you first stepped through the Door and onto the grassy hills dotted with trees, you flinched a little, worried about the terrifyingly blue sky and the scorchingly bright sun. Actually, you got halfway through a screech of alarm like the fucking idiot you are (WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU REALIZE THAT I AM NOT GODTIER I WILL NOT COME BACK WHEN THE YELLOW HELL ORB BOILS THE FLESH OFF MY SKELETON), before you remembered that Dave’s Earth had a completely benign, non-fatal sun. Dave gave a quiet “heh” at your antics, like the 100% certified douche he is.  
  
You graciously allow him to put an arm around you anyways. He is an adorable douche, especially with that tiny smile on his face that hasn’t gone away since the battle ended.  
  
The new universe is… warm.  
  
It turns out staring directly at the sun will hurt your eyes. Eventually you fall back, cursing loudly at the sky, and hear Terezi’s scratchy, knife-drawer-jangling laugh. You switch to cursing her loudly, which keeps you occupied for a solid minute, until Dave says, “Heads up, bro,” and suddenly your world is _upside down what the fuck what the—_  
  
“DAVE!” you shriek. “What the shit-splitting—?”  
  
Your stomach jolts, Earth C spins wildly in your vision, and a warm grasping appendage is gripping your calf. “Dude, it’s okay, you’re only like three feet off the ground,” Dave is saying.  
  
You flail wildly around for a foothold, a ledge, something to balance on. Except you’re in goddamn midair, so the nearest thing happens to be Dave. Once you’ve got both arms wrapped around the nearest body part, you process that you managed to grab his knee.  
  
“That’s a hell of a gymnast’s move there, Karkat,” says Dave. He takes a breath like he’s about to go off on one of his tangents, but you interrupt him by smushing your face into his leg and letting out a muffled scream.  
  
In the distance, Terezi’s cackling has been joined by tittering by a certain pair of snarky broads who need to keep their sniff protrusions out of your goddamn business. You’re weighing the benefits of un-smushing your face so you can yell at them when Dave gently takes you by the shoulders and hoists you up. You yelp in an ~~undignified~~ totally reasonable manner given the situation and proceed to readjust your grip, this time firmly around the midsection.  
  
You glare down at the ground. True enough, it’s barely three feet away. You already hate the new world.  
  
(Meanwhile, Kanaya is giggling softly while Rose hoists her up with a far smoother, non-frightening technique. “Would you like to stand under some trees, darling?” Rose says.)  
  
“Ready?” asks Dave.  
  
Your first instinct is to protest, but he’s nice and warm, none of your friends have died tonight, and if you’re charitable you might even classify the sunlight as “nice.”  You squint up at him. “If you drop me…”  
  
He starts moving upward. You watch the grass recede below you, and after a few seconds you admit, “It’s kind of cool.”  
  
“That’s me,” says Dave, “master of—okay what the fuck is he doing.”  
  
John _fucking_ Egbert is zooming toward the two of you at alarming speed. “Hey guys!” he shouts, voice carrying effortlessly on the wind. “Selfie?”  
  
“What did he just propose?” you hiss.  
  
Now John is turning around and flying backward in midair, holding up a rectangular palm device. Your eyes narrow. “If you fucking fly into us, I swear to—”  
  
“Smile!” he says gleefully. There’s a faint _ka-chick_ sound.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a [tumblr](http://unintelligible-screaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
